Tell Her Something
by Megan Hale
Summary: Oneshot Songfic. Draco writes a letter to Harry to tell Hermione all of the things he wanted her to know.


AN- Okay, so there's a lot that I'd like to explain about this. First off, this is probably the shortest story that I've ever posted. And, oddly enough, it's one of my favorites.

My inspiration for this was a video I found on Youtube by BlacksGodDaughter. I thought that it was beautiful, and completely got me hooked to this song (Tell Her Something by Age Of Information).

Also a little about the way it's written: Things written it _italics_ that are NOT centered, are flashbacks from Draco's point of view. They don't necessarily go in chronological order either. Things that are both _italicized_ and centered are the lyrics to the song. And please read them, they make the rest of the story make sense I think. The chorus is actually done about 3 or 4 times in the song, but I only typed it once so it made more sense. :D Things written in plain text are present time.

Any questions/comments/concerns/anything else, don't hesitate to let me know. :]

-MH

* * *

_The light of the setting sun captured her in the perfect lighting. She seemed to glow before me, an angel. I reached out and touched her cheek gently. "Hermione, you're beautiful," I whispered to her. Her cheeks flushed and she looked away. "Not really," she said. I couldn't believe that she disagreed. I mean, did she own a mirror?_

_Tell her she is all that's beautiful._

_I started to reach out to her again. I just wanted to stay here, basking by the lake in the brilliance of a sinking sun. The Mark began to burn. I hissed, and pulled my hand away, turning away from her. From behind me I could hear her speak to me. "The mark again?" I nodded without turning back to look at her._

_Tell her everything's my fault._

"_I have to go. They want to see me," I told her, walking away before she could protest, leaving my heaven for hell. _

_Tell her this is not what I had planned._

_Tell her I am moving on._

_Things weren't going well with the Dark Lord. I knew that he was very angry with me. She didn't. I wouldn't tell her. When the time came for me to leave - and I knew it was coming soon - she would be told in the gentlest of ways. And she would be able to move on. I wanted her to. I wanted her to love again. _

_Tell her love will come around, someday._

_I remember holding her when she cried. It hurt worse than the Cruciatus being aimed at me by more than one wand. Trust me, after several meetings after my failed attempts at fixing the Vanishing Cabinet, I could tell you what that felt like. Still, her tears were worse. I hoped she wouldn't cry like this after I was gone._

_Please tell her not to cry._

_I never meant for love to leave her cold tonight._

_Please tell her that I tried to spare her all my lies._

_Tell her something._

This was without a doubt the hardest letter I'd ever had to write. Not because of who it was addressed to. Not because of the thought that it would be the last letter I ever wrote. It was so hard because I knew what I was losing. I was losing her, after only having had her for a little while.

_Tell her I am lost in misery._

_Tell her I have lost my mind. _

_I didn't understand why I suddenly had feelings for someone I had once called my enemy. I was supposed to call her a Mud Blood, and hate her for the fact that that was what she was. But then I thought, when did Malfoys ever follow the rules?_

_Tell her love was such a mystery._

_Tell her tunnels end in light._

_I wished I could work up the nerve to tell her what I really wanted to tell her. As she stood before me, chocolate eyes warm and inviting, waiting for me to say something after having gotten her attention to do so. Even though I believed it, I couldn't bring my mouth to form the words. Instead, I brought her lips to mine, hoping that maybe she would understand._

_I cannot say all that my heart longs to tell her._

_That nothing can change._

_That all of these words are not enough._

I sighed as I wrote the final line of my letter. _Tell her I love her. Sincerely, Draco Malfoy._ I dropped the quill and attached the letter to the little owl in the cage on the desk I sat at. The window was opened up just enough so that the small bird could fit through, and so he did. I watched him for a while, until I heard the door behind me creak open.

My father stood there, his eyes cold as they looked down at me. He gestured down the hallway. "They're waiting for you, Draco." I nodded and stood, walking ahead of him as I went to the room where all of the Death Eaters had gathered to witness my execution.

The last thing I thought of were her eyes.


End file.
